nerffandomcom-20200223-history
RapidStrike CS-18
The RapidStrike CS-18 is a fully automatic Nerf blaster that was released on September 1Basic Nerf (2013-06-22). Elite Rapidstrike CS-18, Vortex Revonix360 confirmed for Fall 2013 USA Release | BasicNerf. basicnerf.wordpress.com., 2013 under the N-Strike Elite series. It requires four "C" batteries to operate. It comes packaged with a clear eighteen dart clip, eighteen Elite Darts, and instructions. Details The RapidStrike CS-18 is an automatic blaster. It features five tactical rails: one on the carry handles, one on top, one underneath, and one on each side of the blaster. It also has an integrated, adjustable shoulder stock, a small flip-up iron sight on top of the barrel, and four strap points: one on the end of the handle, two on the end of the tactical rail, and one above the muzzle. Like other N-Strike Elite blasters, its clip release button is located in front of the firing trigger and its acceleration trigger. The barrel of the RapidStrike is rifled, similar to the Retaliator. The muzzle has a barrel extension connector, but is unable to use the Longstrike barrel extension without modification. Due to the barrel extension connector being a separate piece of plastic from the main barrel, it can become loose, resulting in a loose fitting barrel extension. Value packs There is a Walmart-exclusive value pack labeled as the "Rapid Reload Kit" that contains the RapidStrike CS-18, two clear eighteen dart clips, and thirty-six Elite Darts. Reloading and firing To reload the RapidStrike CS-18, release the acceleration trigger and remove any loaded clips while holding the clip release. Load up a clip and load it back into the blaster. Hold down the accelerator trigger and pull the firing trigger briefly to fire one dart, or hold the trigger for automatic firing. It may take a moment for the flywheels to come to full speed. Trivia *It is most likely the spiritual successor to the Stampede ECS, due to various similarities between the two blasters. *Around the time of the blaster's release, the official Nerf page on Facebook boasted that the RapidStrike could unload its magazine in 5.62 seconds (roughly 3.2 darts a second). This time is reported to have come from a Nerf-produced video of the RapidStrike which was officially timed during testing phase, though Rapid Strike commercials just round it back off to six seconds. *Dropping the RapidStrike very hard might cause the stock to break. *When the Rapidstrike is in its smallest form (the stock is collapsed and no barrel extensions are on) its the same length as the Rampage, but when the stock is extended and the Retaliator barrel extension is on its the same length as the Longshot CS-6. *In May 2013, it was released early in the Philippines due to the release error on the part of the distributor. *On the box for the Mission App Tactical Rail Mount, it features a RapidStrike which, oddly enough, features a white stripe instead of an orange one. **This white stripe was later introduced as a repaint as shown in the New York Toy Fair 2014. *The speed of the flywheels have 2 stages: The slowest stage occurs when the acceleration trigger is pulled, and the second, faster stage occurs while both triggers are pulled. This cures the problem in other flywheel blaster where rapid fire decreases the flywheel speed and reduces range. The change in speeds can be heard when the clip is empty and the acceleration trigger, then firing trigger is pulled. Gallery Rapidstrikebox.jpg|The Rapidstrike CS-18's packaging. Rapidstrikeaim.jpg|A Nerf model aiming the RapidStrike. RapidstrikeBonus.jpg|The Walmart exclusive RapidStrike CS-18 Bonus Pack. References Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Automatic blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters